Rena- Velder Academy First Year
by SaoAsunaChan
Summary: Note: I do not own Elsword Velder Academy; A school for those who want to improve their combat skills, while also getting their studies in. Rena is a new, first year student hoping to improve her skills as a grand archer. Join Rena as she makes new friends, finds love, and discovers her true potential as an elven warrior !


_**Velder Academy First Year**__**:**_

_Main Characters:_

Rena: Grand Archer

Raven: Sword Taker

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Elsword: Magic Knight

Eve: Code Electra

Chung: Iron Paladin

_**Chapter One: New Friends and A New Year**_

The alarm goes off, telling me its time to get ready for school. The noise from the alarm clock is very annoying for me but I know I have to get up so I am not late for school. I reach my hand out from under my covers to try to turn it off but clumsily falls out of bed, head first and start my day. I decide to take a quick shower because as an elf I always like to be clean, that, and I want to wake myself up so I do not fall asleep in class on the first day of school.

After my shower, I dry my hair and then I return to my room to get ready for school, I put on my academy uniform and fix my hair, tying it back in the usual style with my satin blue ribbon.

It is a short walk from the girl's dorm to the school, and there is a cute cake shop on the way, I think I will stop there on the way home.

~ At the shoe lockers inside the front entrance of the school~

"Hmmm… now, my locker is 106, where is it"

Suddenly a deep voice calls out from behind "It's on the other side, dummy!"

I turn around to see that the person was a tall, rough looking dark-skinned boy. "Huh? Who're you calling a dummy?" I stare at the rude boy.

"Who else? You're the only "dummy" here" He stares back at me, then smirks.

I turn my head "Hmph, don't you have any manners? What's your name anyways?" I ask him.

He replies, "Name's Raven, I'm a first-year here, and you are?"

"I'm Rena, also a first-year and a grand archer."

I put my shoes in my shoe locker and put on my indoor shoes, Raven just stands there watching me and smirking.

"Well I should get going I want to get to class early, goodbye." I walk off.

~In homeroom~

I walk into my classroom, the only one there is the teacher. I look around the empty classroom. The teacher takes notice of my being there. He points to a paper on the wall by the door, I walk up to it and see that it's the classroom seating chart for all the students in the class, I scan the sheet quickly and find that my assigned seat is in the front by the window, and so I go there and sit down. While I wait for class to start, I pull a manga out of my book bag and start to read it.

After 15 minutes pass, students start to arrive.

Then, a girl and a boy walk in arguing like a couple. The girl sits next to me and the boy sits behind me.

"Oh hi, I'm Aisha" She turns towards me as she says that. "And the red-haired shrimp is Elsword"

"Sup~!" The boy just raises his hand as he says hello and then puts it back down and takes out an ipod.

I look at both of them. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rena." I hold my hand out to the girl to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Rena-chan" She shakes my hand then let us goes. "I see you are an elf, may I ask what class?"

"I'm a grand archer"

Aisha's eyes widen."Whoa, that is cool. I'm a dimension witch myself and Elsword's a magic knight."

"A magic knight and a dimension witch huh? Are your skills any good?"

The boy then lights up "Mine are, I'm the greatest magic knight alive! Aisha isn't worth talking about"

Aisha becomes mad "Hey Elsword shut it! I am strong, besides, you're nothing but a wannabe rune slayer, stupid shrimp~!"

"Why, you…you… ugly girl!"

"Who're you calling ugly, huh shortie?!"

The two have started to fight again

"Alright cut it out, both of you!" I yelled at them.

A sweat bubble formed on the back of both their heads and they stopped arguing.

Another 15 minutes pass and the bell rings while the rest of the students walk in. Last person to walk in is that person Raven. I sit at my desk thinking to myself. Why does that jerk have to be in the same class as me? I start to hear the students around me whispering about him. With my heightened sense of hearing as an elf, I can hear everything they say.

The teacher welcomes everyone to the first day of class and one by one, we stand up to introduce ourselves. After self-introductions, we begin our first lesson. The teacher just talks on and on about the history of the 'tree of El'. It's was boring, I mean, I already knew all about the tree of El because they elves protect and keep watch over it.

~After Homeroom~

"Hey Rena-chan, Elsword and I are going to the school café for lunch wanna join us?"

"Hey, why do you have to invite her Aisha? Isn't it already bad enough that I have to eat lunch with you?"

Aisha becomes furious and uses lightning magic to fry Elsword "c'mon Rena, let's just eat lunch and leave the shrimp behind" She grabs my hand and just the two of us leave without Elsword who is black and charred from Aisha's attack.

~Later on at the academy café~

"Hey Aisha, what's with Elsword, you two seem to know each other well…"

"Well, that because, we grew up together and played together as kids."

My eyes widen a bit "wow, I didn't know that, but he's soo rude, calling you ugly like that, does he not like girls or something?"

"Yeah, he doesn't care much for girls, but he used to be more nice when we were kids" She lets out a big sigh.

Then, a familiar, deep voice calls out from behind me "hey there dummy, what's up"

I turn to see that it is raven. I glare at him and say "I see you still lack manners, why are you so rude to me anyways?"

He smirks"sorry, it's just really fun to tease you"

"Well stop it or else~!" I stare at him seriously.

His smirk goes away "Or else what? Huh?" "Whatever, I'm going back to my table." He walks away.

~After School~

I'm walking down the hallway inside the school. The janitor had just finished mopping the floor but I didn't really notice. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I slipped due to a really wet spot on the floor. I began to fall forward. When I opened my eyes I found that something had broke my fall. Then, I felt a hand squeeze my chest, only to discover that it was raven that had broke my fall.

"Huh, what is this? It's rather large, and squishy." He had no clue what he was squeezing

"KYAAAAA~!" I used a flying back kick and sent him flying up against the wall without thinking.

He came to, a few moments later. With me tightly hugging my arms around my chest, He realized what he had been touching. "Whoa! S-sorry" He said all flustered and embarrassed. "I-I didn't realize what I was touching"

I ran away completely in shock. If fact, I was so in shock from the event I hadn't even heard what Raven said. Then, someone grabbed my wrist, and I turned to see it was raven.

"Rena, I'm really sorry for what I did, I had no idea what it was that I was squeezing."

"Yeah right! As if I'll believe you, you've been nothing but rude to me since I first met you!" I said that, while still being shook up from the whole thing.

He then put both of his hands on my shoulders, looked me in the eye and said "I'm not lying, I swear." He looked completely serious when he said it. But our faces were so close that it made my heart race a bit.

He then let go of me. I didn't understand why my heart was racing like this.

"Look, the reason I was so rude is because… I don't really know how to talk to cute girls ok!?" He was blushing big time from embarrassment.

I was also a bit shocked " Are you serious?"

"Don't make me say it again, damn it!" He seemed a bit irritated when he said that. So I let it go.

"well, if it really was an accident then, I'll forgive you, ok Raven?" I smiled cutely with a wink. That made him blush again.

We both decided to walk to the shoe lockers together. On the way, we talked about ourselves. I learned that he was a sword taker. When we got to the shoe lockers, we put our regular shoes back on and parted ways. Today was a good first day, I even made some friends, I'm looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
